The present invention relates generally to an aquarium system, and in particular, to an aquarium system which utilizes a syphon to circulate water through a tube which provides a habitat for marine life therein.
Prior art aquariums generally are limited to a single display tank positioned on an aquarium stand or the like. While various sizes and shapes of aquarium tanks have been previously constructed, large tanks are difficult and expensive to manufacture. In addition, recirculating the water in large aquariums requires the additional expenses of enhanced equipment and of increased electrical usage.
Therefore, It is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a visually aesthetic aquarium system for large vertical surfaces, such as walls and the like.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an aquarium system which is simple to assemble and easy to maintain.
It is still another object and feature of the present invention to provide an aquarium system which may be operated &n a cost efficient manner.
An aquarium system is provided for marine life. The aquarium includes a reservoir for receiving water therein. The water in the reservoir defines a reservoir water level. A tank is positioned above the reservoir also for receiving water therein. The water in the tank defines a tank water level such that the reservoir water level is below the tank water level.
The aquarium system further includes a fish display tube having first and second inlet ends. Each inlet end of the fish display tube communicates with the water in the tank. A return tube has a first end which is coupled to the fish display tube so as to allow water in the fish display tube two pass into the return tube. A second end of the return tube communicates with the reservoir such that a syphon on the second end of the return tube draws water from the tank, through the fish display tube and the return tube, into the reservoir. Means are provided for pumping water from the reservoir into the tank in order to prevent the overflow of water in the reservoir.
A fish inlet structure is positioned between the first and second inlet ends of the fish display tube. The inlet allows for introduction of the fish into the fish display tube. A screen is positioned over each end of the fish display tube in order to prevent fish in the display tube from exiting the display tube through the first or the second inlet end of the fish display tube and entering the tank. A screen is also positioned over a first end of the return tube in order to prevent the fish from exiting the fish display tube through the return tube.